Dans les ténèbres de la nuit
by Eowyn89
Summary: Car oui, moi, Hermione Granger, je suis une Alpha, une vampire et lorsque le temps sera venu je le clamerai haut et fort. En attendant, pour vous, je demeurerai une sorcière… JE LA REPREND
1. Le monde voilé

**Dans les ténèbres de la nuit**

**Prologue**

Le monde des ténèbres est toujours resté voilé aux mortels. Pour eux, nous ne sommes que des créatures infâmes sans foi ni loi. Ils ont tort. Ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est que chaque créature démoniaque a sa propre hiérarchie bien organisée. Chacun des membres est classé selon la pureté de son sang et l'héritage qu'il porte.

Chez nous, les vampires, il existe trois grandes catégories dans la hiérarchie. Au bas de l'échelle, on retrouve les vampires ordinaires. Ceux qui ont été mordu. Ensuite, il y a les demi-vampires, ceux qui sont né vampire parce que leur mère a été infectée pendant la grossesse. Tout en haut se situe ma race, les sangs purs, les Alphas.

Nous sommes capables d'affronter l'atroce lumière du jour aussi bien que nous supportons les froids polaires et les chaleurs étouffantes. Nous constituons en réalité une version évoluée et plus robuste des sorciers. Nous ne craignons ni l'ail, ni la croix. En fait, nous ne craignons que la morsure acérée d'un loup-garou qui nous est fatale, mais la notre leur est également mortelle. Une question de génétique je crois. Le gène combiné étant trop puissant et entraînant une mort rapide et atroce. Du moins, c'est ce que la légende raconte.

Nous sommes en guerre ouverte avec les loups-garous depuis tant d'années qu'il nous est impossible de calculer. Tant de lunes se sont levées sur des carnages guerriers que nous en avons oublié le temps. Seul notre rage pour la race ennemie est demeurée, nourrie par les peurs accumulées des générations qui se sont succédées. Mais si notre technologie a avancée, le combat reste toujours le même.

Les affrontements sont de plus en plus sanguinaires, mais les morts sont de moins en moins nombreux. Ce qui devait rester caché dans les ombres est en train de s'étendre aux mondes sorciers et moldus. Nous arrivons a un tournant décisifs de notre ère où l'un devra l'emporter sur l'autre sous peine d'exterminer les deux races.

Je me situe quelque part au milieu de cette guerre. Mes parents sont morts alors que je n'avais que deux ou trois mois. Je ne garde aucun souvenir d'eux, autres que des bribes de voix et un parfum de terre. En une nuit, j'ai tout perdu. Ma famille, mon foyer et contact avec les miens. Je me suis retrouvé chez des moldus qui m'ont accepté malgré la menace que je représentais.

Je n'ai repris contact avec mon héritage que lors de mon entrée à Poudlard. Mais je recherche encore les miens. Je sais qu'ils me trouveront quand le temps sera venu. Le Clan finit toujours par retrouver ses membres. Personne n'y échappe. Mais lorsqu'ils viendront, je serai prête. Prête à me battre à leurs côtés pour la survie de ma race. Que je le veuille ou non, ce combat est le mien. Son histoire est inscrite dans mon sang.

Car oui, moi, Hermione Granger, je suis une Alpha, une vampire et lorsque le temps sera venu je reprendrai la place qui est mienne au sein des ombres. En attendant, pour vous, je demeurerai une sorcière…


	2. Apperçu

Je sais que cela fait une éternité que je vous promet un nouveau chapitre. J'ai dit que je reprenais l'histoire et, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est bel et bien ce que j'ai fait. Malheureusement, il n'est pas encore achevé. L'histoire avance bien cependant, et pas seulement le premier chapitre. Je suis assez avancé dans l'écriture du récit en entier, même si le premier chapitre n'est pas encore terminé. J'ai enfin trouvé où je voulais mener cette histoire. La fin est déjà écrite ainsi que tous les moments clés du récit. Pour vous faire patienter encore un peu je vous donne donc un léger aperçu de quelques extraits de ce qui est à venir. J'espère sincèrement que cela vous donnera l'envie de patienter encore un peu. J'ai vraiment un plaisir fou à l'écrire, ce n'est que le temps qui me manque. À bientôt, votre dévouée Eowyn89.

* * *

D'un mouvement léger, elle dégagea les épaisses boucles noires qui retombaient sur son visage de porcelaine, révélant du même coup des yeux des plus extraordinaires. L'iris, quelque part entre le noir et le bleu, évoquait une nuit d'orage et les yeux en eux-mêmes étaient d'une brillance surnaturelle. Elle entra dans le bureau avec une grâce presque féline et vint se chauffer près de la cheminée.

-Alors, Raven? lui demanda Dumbledore.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, tournant son étrange regard vers le vieux directeur.

-Shiva est agitée, répondit-elle d'une voix à peine différente d'un murmure. Ses pensées sont troublées. Elle a envoyé Asha livrer quelque chose, mais j'ignore quoi.

Le vieil homme regarda longuement les trois personnes réunies dans son bureau avant de reprendre la parole :

-Et Gabrielle? Qu'a-t-elle dit au sujet de Miss Granger?

* * *

Shiva présidait la cérémonie. Ses cheveux blonds étaient lâchés sur ses épaules et, pour l'occasion, elle avait choisi de se présenter sous sa forme vampirique. Menaçante figure, elle s'avança au centre du cercle, dominant entièrement la foule. Les tambours moururent avec son geste.

-Mes frères, mes sœurs, l'enfant perdue a été retrouvée. Notre sœur désire rentrer chez elle.

La voix claire et cérémonieuse de Shiva fut enterrée sous la clameur qui monta de la foule.

-Lui fermerez-vous vos portes?

-Non! répondit la foule d'une seule et même voix.

Shiva s'approcha d'Hermione, tendant un doigt accusateur vers elle. Lorsqu'elle parla à nouveau, ce fut avec fougue et détermination.

* * *

Voila pour le reste il faudra attendre! 


End file.
